Stryfe
Stryfe is the alias of the mutant clone Nathan Summers. Powers Stryfe is "the Omega Level clone" of the mutant Cable, and described himself as an Omega Level Mutant. As a result of that clonal relation, he possesses all of Cable's natural mutant abilities, including being an Omega Level Telekinetic. Stryfe also possessed other abilities through genetic manipulation, similar to those that Cable achieved through cybernetic augmentation. His telepathy was stated to be far beyond Psylocke's, stated to be the third most powerful on Earth. Psionics: Just like Cable, Stryfe's primary mutant powers included vast telepathic and telekinetic capabilities. While he was alive, Stryfe's psionic powers were vastly superior to those of Cable's due to the fact that the vast majority of Cable's psionic powers were, unconsciously, being devoted to keep the Techno-Organic Virus, that had ravaged the left half of his body, from doing the same to the right side. Telepathy: Ability to read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Stryfe's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different. *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings. *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others' minds. Stryfe has proven very difficult to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental attacks and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts whic have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral plane, he can use his powers to create ectoplasmic objects. Stryfe has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called astral planes. *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Telekinesis: Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Stryfe can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit was remained undisclosed. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Stryfe could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures. *''Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create desctructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could detect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Stryfe has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can fly for very long distances and at varying speeds. Genetic Augmentation: Due to Apocalypse's methods, many of Stryfe's physical attributes were enhanced to superhuman levels. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Through genetic augmentation at Apocalypse's hands, Stryfe gained superhuman strength that was sufficient to lift about 10 tons. However, Stryfe could temporarily augment his strength to higher, unknown levels with the use of his telekinetic powers. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Stryfe was able to run and move at speeds that were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Stryfe's enhanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Stryfe's body was also rendered more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a normal human. For instance, Stryfe's bodily tissues could withstand great impact forces, such as being struck by a being with superhuman strength, that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. However, Stryfe could use his psionic powers to generate a telekinetic force field around his body that further protected him from all forms of energy. The field could repel high caliber bullets and powerful energy blasts without Stryfe being injured. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Stryfe's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Stryfe's reflexes were also similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Clones Category:Marvel Characters Category:Males Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Casting Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Link Category:Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Trap Category:Possession Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Ability Detection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Telekinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Psionic Spikes Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes